new kid, Yugi x Yami
by brittany.olea.1
Summary: Yugi vampire, cool and quite and hates everything. Yami new kid happy and wants to be friends with Yugi. two fall in love (duh) and what happens when this poor vampire gets taken away from his lover? FIND OUT IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_DH- hmmm, maybe I should start finishing my other fanfictions before I start on this one_

_Shade- well its a little late for that now_

_DSSA- yeah Shade's got a point_

_Yami- maybe this one is special to her?_

_Yugi- yeah for two days she's been talking about this fanfic_

_Atem- well at least Im not in it_

_DH- yeah sorry about that Atem_

_Atem- its okay_

_DSSA- well what is this one about?_

_DH- its about yugi and yami of course you baka!_

_DSSA- oh well then, its a gay fanfic?_

_DH- *gettin pissed*_

_Yami- dude you should run now_

_DSSA- why?_

_Yugi- you pissed off the wrong person_

_DH- *cracks knuckles* _

_Atem- 3, 2, 1!_

_*DH runs after DSSA with rage*_

_DH- enjoy! *takes off after her brother with a spoon*_

_DSSA- HELP!_

* * *

Yugi Mutou stared at his self with doubt, -grrrr my unchanging body!- he cursed in his mind, today Yugi was dressed in his usual clothes (the same cloths he's always wore), and slipped on his backpack. Yugi darted down the stairs and into the kitchen, "grandpa!" he called out, reaching for one of his bottles of blood, the blood was always in a red water bottle and it was labeled water. no one at school cared enough to care what Yugi was drinking. so he was safe, but Yugi hated drinking the cold blood. Yugi was one thing that everyone hated (because of the idiotic movies) a vampire. Yugi had hated being one, and it was hard! Yugi could do alot of things other vampres couldnt, he could go outside and eat garlic. "Yugi my boy, are you going to help me with the shop after school?" hiis grandpa asked walking into the kitchen and Yugi shook his head, "yeah if I get at least one round against you in duel monsters" Yugi's grandpa pointed a fingure at his grandson, "hey now" he said before Yugi ran out the calling his goodbyes.

Yugi ran all the way to school, not stopping once. Yugi barely talked to anyone and always sat alone at lunch. but Yugi had a weird feeling in his gut, -today is going to be different but how?- Yugi asked himself, walking into his homeroom at school. (Yugi is a bit scary in this fanfic yeah sorry..)

* * *

"Yami Atemu, could you come here for a minute?" Yami's principle asked, "okay" Yami said walking over, "now Yami since your new here you need to learn that your classes are a little different this year" he said with a stern voice that made Yami sallow hard. Yami was new to Domino High and was easily shy around new people. "and stay away from Yugi Mutou. he told us and the whole school he doesnt like to be messed with so stay away from him, and if one of your teachers tell you that you have to work with him come to me and I'll talk to them" with a wave of his hand, he walked away from Yami.

-that was weird, why did he say stay away from thid 'Yugi Mutou' character? besides of what he told me- Yami rejusted his backpack on his shoulder and walked to his homeroom class (which is math), Yami groaned.

as Yami entered he saw a group of teens laughing and talking, then one just sitting there staring out the window, one hand was proped under his chin, maybe in thought? Yami walked over and took the seat next to the boy. Yami saw his foot tapping, and guessed he was thinking of a song. -should I talk to him?- Yami asked himself. then the teen twitched as if something was wrong. Yami stucked in a breath, as the teen turned. "would you idiots shut up!" he barked across the room to the noisy group, "okay Yugi! dont need to bite our heads off" one of them called back. Yami's eyes widen -this is Yugi Mutou! but he looks harmless! but he isnt afraid to speak his mind- Yami smiled at himself.

for the rest of the morning, Yami made three new friends. Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan. they all said that he could eat with them at lunch, and he agreed. then the bell rang, yanking Yami out of his thoughts. "yo its lunch time Yami!" Joey called out to him. everyone had left already, everyone but Yugi, -why doesnt he come to eat?- Yami thought getting up. after walking out of the classroom, Yami asked why , "I dont know, he told everybody here to leave him alone he's abit of a weirdo if ya ask me" Joey said rubbing the back of his head. -well I dont think he's a weirdo- Yami thought walking into the lunchroom.

during lunch Yami told everybody that he needed a little air, "well dont take to long!" Tea said as Yami walked outside. he took a deep breath, -it feels good out here- he thought and heard some shouting. he looked over to where the shouting was coming from and saw Yugi hissing and spating at a few students who were teasing him. "hey back off!" Yami spat at the teens who looked scared of him, walking over and standing in front of Yugi, he crossed his arms and hissed at them to leave. they backed off. "this isnt over Mutou!" one of them spat. Yugi growled, but Yami raised his hand at yugi telling him to calm down. Yugi glared for a minute then shivered. -I wonder whats wrong with him?- Yami thought reaching towards him, but Yugi just ran away.

* * *

Yugi took deep breaths, -shit! why does the new kid make me hungry? and why do I want to drink his blood so bad?- Yugi took in a another deep breath try to calm his nerves. then the school bell rang out, -I just have to make it through the rest of the day- Yugi thought heading towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

DH- hahahaha I am almost done with the first page...I wonder how many I should go up to?

Shade- what do you mean?  
DSSK- well if Yugi's blood lust went out of whack, what would happen to Yami?  
DSSA- well you could put it as Yugi has a type he likes. You know blood.  
Yami- ARE YOU KIDDING ME!  
Yugi- I see no problem with that, seeing since Yami sounds like he's abit depressed.  
DSSK- how?  
Yugi- well remember how he wanted to know more about me right?  
DSSK- yeah and?  
Yugi- how about I like depressed blood?  
DSSK- *hugs Yugi* my Ra! thats awsome!  
DSSA + Yami- *face palm*  
DSSK- well back to our story!

Yugi spent the next two days just thinking about the homework he was given. -well this is just great- he mutter to himself, for the last two days(wensday now) trying his best to stay away from Yami, who wanted to talk to him. -granted I feel bad about advoiding him but I cant risk munching on him- Yugi groaned, he didnt like the idea of drinking someone else's blood. Nor did he like the idea of advoiding Yami. -he became the coolest guy at school in a matter of two days!- Yugi screamed, yet Yami didnt act like it was something big, in fact Yugi could bet Yami hated it.  
but Yugi liked the fact that Yami at least wanted to know more about him, but it kinda was weird for Yugi, who wanted nothing but to drink every drop of Yami's blood. -its because he's depressed about something- Yugi sighed. -maybe I'll invnte him over after school tomorrow, maybe he could tell me, and than I wouldnt have to advoid him any more, because he's depressed- Yugi licked his lips in thought as he wrote in English from Japanese.

it was Thursday, and Yami wasnt feeling okay. -I wonder how Yugi is doing- Yami thought as he walked to school, his mom asked if he wanted a ride but Yami sid no, -because if I walk I can see Yugi walking to school- Yami smiled as he saw the small high schooler, just walking. for the past few days Yami had taken a liking to Yugi, who never talked much, -I wonder what today will be like?- Yami thought always waiting on Yugi to say something, Yugi was small but tough. it kinda scared Yami to sit next to him, -he never talks and I dont think he likes me at all- Yami frowned, feeling depressed again.  
In the past three days Yami was the coolest kid in school, but all Yami wanted was a little friendship between him and Yugi. -we look almost alike, but he doesnt have blonde bangs shooting into his hair like me, he has one in the center of his forehead- Yami thought as he watched Yugi walking, almost dragging his feet. -must be tired, we did have alot of homework last night- Yami took a breath, and let it out.  
"Yami!" Joey called out and waving madly at him, Yami gave a small wave then pointed to the class room. Joey nodded understanding what was going on. Tea and Tristan looked away from Yami, and glared at Yugi, who hissed at them. "physico!" Tea called out, "whore!" Yugi shouted out, and walked off. Yami had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. -that was pretty good- Yami commented, and walked towards the classroom.  
"dude that was a good come back on Tea" he heard one of the guys from his class say to Yugi, "well she is one" he told them then walked over to his seat, then Yami walked into the classroom, "Yami did you hear what Yugi said to your girlfriend?" one of them asked, Yami seemed puzzeled, "I dont have a girlfriend. and if you asked about what I heard about Tea and Yugi's little fight then yeah, Yugi got her good" Yami said walking over to his seat. "Your not dating Tea?" they asked, "nope I dont even like her in that way, I like someone else" Yami sid truthfully, it wasnt a lie. Yami had a liking towards Yugi.  
"Yami!" Tea called out as she walked in the classroom and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yugi was being mean to me!" she whinned and hissed at Yugi, who turned away. "I dont care Tea go away I have homework to do." Yami hissed at her, and she nodded.  
"Ra! I dont know if I can ever get rid of her!" Yami mutter hoping Yugi heard. "hey Yami" Yugi said getting Yami to turn towards him, "yeah?" he asked, and Yugi asked him if he would come to his grandfather's game shop today and talk. "I'd love to Yugi." Yami said getting a small smile from the teen.  
Tea snorted, and Yami twiched. -I really am sick of her- Yami thought bitterly and turn towards the front of the class.

after lunch Yami had to watch a video on animals and where they lived, but when the flim showed four loins take down a zebra, he saw Yugi flich when the blood showed. -he dooesnt like blood?- Yami thought in question, and turned to the video again. it lasted until the end of school, and the teacher was shouting out what the students had do for homework tonight. "ready to go yami?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded. "yeah so do we walk? or do you get a ride?" Yami asked slipping on his backpack, "we walk" Yugi mummered and started out the classroom door, Yami sighed and followed.  
the way towards the game shop was quite and Yami guessed Yugi didnt want to talk. so he stayed quite and was in step with the little one. after a few blocks, they came across Yugi's grandfather's game shop. as they entered Yugi called out, "GRANDPA!" and there was a small noise in the back room, "back here Yugi!" someone called back and Yugi rushed behind the counter, Yami watched as Yugi came back with a box, and a old man walked into the room. "thank Yugi" he said and Yami bit his tongue. "Jini-chan there's a friend of mine I would like you to meet" Yugi said and walked over to Yami, "this is Yami" Yugi's grandpa walked over, "nice to meet you my boy" and shook Yami's hand, "its nice to meet you too" Yami said.  
he sighed with refief that Yugi's grandpa didnt ask any more questions. "hey Yami, lets go talk in my room" Yugi said and Yami nodded, -finally its just going to be me and Yugi- Yami thought following Yugi up the stairs and into his room. Yugi sat on his bed, and Yami sat at the desk. "so what's wrong?" Yugi asked and Yami sighed, "I hate being mister 'coolest guy at school' and Im sad that you dont want to be my friend" Yami said, "oh sorry about that its just well I cant tell you because you would think Im crazy" Yugi said looking at his feet, "no I wouldnt" Yami said, Yugi looked up at him then smiled, "you sure?" Yugi asked covering his mouth, "Im pretty sure" Yami said. Yugi uncovered his mouth and showed Yami, -oh my Ra!- Yami thought with wide eyes...

DSSK- I wonder what Yugi showed Yami  
Yami- really?  
DSSA- same here but are you kidding me?  
Yugi- I showed him?!  
DSSK- yeah but thats not how i planed him to find out... :(  
DSSA- how did you want him to find out?  
DSSK- I'll tell you guys and the readers later in my notes


	3. Chapter 3

DH- haha! chapter two done!

DSSA- really you still havent told them what Yugi show Yami  
DH- well they will know in this chapter  
Shade- they will? but in who's point of view?  
DH- both of course  
Shade- but who's first?  
DH- Yami's because it ended with his point of view  
Yugi- makes sense  
Yami- yeah but is it going to start where we left off?  
DH + DSSA + Shade- *face palm*  
DH- really? you had to ask?  
Yami- sorry but yeah  
Yugi- *sighes and shakes head*  
DH- same here Yug'  
DSSA- well lets start the story!

Yami's eyes widen as he stared at Yugi's small mouth. -he has fangs!- Yami drew a breath, Yugi moved away, "I bet your scared, I can smell it" he looked away, Yami took in a breath again. "yes I may be scared but it doesnt change that I want to be friends with you Yugi" Yami smiled when Yugi looked up at him, "you mean it?" he asked, Yami nodded, "oh and does your grandpa know?" he asked and Yugi nodded, "you two are the only ones that know so please dont tell anyone!" Yugi pleaded. Yami nodded, "you have my word" he said and Yugi sighed with relief, "good cause that would have been a problem" Yugi rubbed the back of his head. Yami drew a breath and puffed it out. "well are we friends?" he asked and Yugi nodded "yeah we can be friends".

Friday, Yugi was walking to school when he heard footsteps behind him, -crap who's following me today?- Yugi thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Yugi" Yami's voice came from behind him, Yugi turned to see Yami, who was smiling like crazy, "oh hey Yami, whats up?" Yugi asked falling in step with Yami, "the sky" he answered, and Yugi glared, "you had to make that joke?" Yugi spat playfully, Yami laughed, "well I have a new friend, we talked a few hours ago and he's a vampire" Yami tapped his lower in thought. Yugi snorted, "really?" his asked showing his fangs at Yami who shivered, "you should put those things away" Yami pointed at Yugi's small mouth. Yugi smiled and his fangs went back to canines. "there happy?" he asked and Yami nodded. as the two walked the rest of the way to school, Tea called to Yami but stopped in mid-sentence because she saw Yugi walking with him. -hey look its the slut again- "Yami if you would like you can go over there and talk to your other friends" Yugi said nugging Yami with his elbow, "you sure?" Yami asked looking at Yugi with sadness, "yeah their your friends too" Yugi smiled and walked towards their homeroom.

Yami watched Yugi walk away, feeling abit sad Yami walked towards Tea, Joey, and Tristsan. "hey Yami what are you doing with Yugi?" Joey asked, "oh we're friends now and I still have you guys and wanted him to have time to his-self" Yami said waving his hand, which half of that was true. -why did Yugi want me to come over here? he knows I only talk to Joey- Yami thought biting his lip and didnt realise Tea was staring at him. "Yami we all thought you hated him, why be friends with him now?" Joey asked and Yami turned towards him, "because some people dont like to be alone" he smiled, evening saying Yugi's name made Yami smile. "thats so cool of you Yami" Joey said high fiving him. Tea snorted, "dont want to be alone my ass" she whispered to herself not knowing Yami had heard her. -slut- he thought and told them he had homework to finish.

Yugi fliched at the sight of animal blood that showed up on the T.V, he gulped and reached for his water bottle. after a long nice drink, Yugi felt much better. -animal blood is gross yet it looks so good- Yugi sallowed. almost half the week was just learning were animals lived for Bio-systems. thank god Yami was in this class with him, since the start of the class they have been passing notes, Yami kept putting ~ILY~ at the end of his sentences, which made Yugi confused so he would just answer the question Yami would ask and pass it back. he heard the bell ring and stood up, "Yami what does ILY mean?" he asked and Yami's face went red. "I'll text you later what it means 'kay?" Yami said and Yugi nodded. -what was that all about?- Yugi thought to himself while walking home.

as Yugi reached his home his grandfather ran out, "Yugi my boy! how was school?" he shouted hugging Yugi tightly, "it was fine grandpa but can you let go?" Yugi asked gasping for air. "oh sorry my boy its just that its Friday and you know what that means" he said and Yugi nodded, "I help around the game shop?"Yugi teased and his grandpa shook his head, "no we get to go to a tourney"  
Yugi looked at grandfather in confustion, "you mean a tourment? for duel monsters?" Yugi asked. and Yugi's grandfather nodded. -nice a duel monsters tourment- Yugi thought as he went up stairs to do his homework

Yami rushed home, -that was a little too close, if Yugi finds out that I like him even a little in that way he would probly think that Im gross for liking guys- Yami felt sad. "hey Yami" Atemu (sorry I made Atemu Yami's dad..) and Yami's head popped up, "oh hey dad how was work?" Yami asked, his mom (guy! its a guy! its Hebia) walked in, "Yami why arent you hanging out with your friends?" he asked, "I didnt want to leave you guys to worry" he answered and headed up stairs to his dark and quite room, after a few minutes his dad walked in. "Yami?" Atemu asked and Yami sat up on his his bed. "yeah?" he answered and Atemu closed the door.  
"whats worng Yami? Hebia and I are worried you might be getting sick" Atemu looked into his son's crimson and violet eyes, "whats up?" he asked, and Yami bursted into tears, "I like him dad! and he doesnt know-" Yam curled up against his dads warm chest, "he's so dark and I know I cant be with him" Yami cried harder, "Yami, if this is about someone please you have to calm down and tell me" Atemu calmly said in his sons ear, then made soothing noises to calm te teen. Yami calmed down and told his father ever thing. (but the whole vampire thing), "Yami, Yugi isnt going to know how you feel unless you tell him." Atemu said and rubbed Yami's head, "now Im going to tell Hebia your fine and just need sleep, okay? see you in the morning" Atemu kissed Yami forehead and went out of the room. -he wont know unless I tell him, oh Ra how do I do that?- Yami thought curling under his covers for a well earned rest.

DH- yay its done chapter 3 is done!  
Shade- couldnt be any louder?  
DSSA- yeah I want some more sleep!  
DH- oh please, Yami and Yugi are you guys happy?  
Yami- *looks at Yugi* he wont talk to me  
DH- Yugi?  
Yugi- yes?  
DH- talk to Yami  
Yugi- no  
DH- what did you do Yami?  
Yami- I kissed him  
Yugi- why?!  
Yami- because I love you!  
DH- *sighs* Im so tired of this agurment  
DSSA- next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

DH- Im thristy...

Shade- Im hungery...  
DSSA- IM BATMAN!  
Yami + Yugi- *laughing really hard*  
DH- to the story Batman!  
DSSA- hahaha to the story!  
Shade- Aibou!

Yugi woke with a huge smile, today he was going to see a real life duel monsters tourment, he quickly showered, brushed his teeth, spiked up his hair nicely, and raced down the stairs with his fully charged cell phone. "Grandpa!" Yugi called out his morning greetings. "calmed down Yugi the tourment doesnt start until noon we have time" his grandfather said and Yugi started to reach for one of his water bottles when his phone rang out. -Yami!- he smiled and pressed the talk button, "yo Yugi whats up?" Yami asked through the cell phone, "nothing much, you?" Yugi asked and took a gulp of blood from the chilled water bottle. "well dad and my papa are taken me to a duel monsters tourment today at like noon-ish, so I was thinking that we could hang until then" Yami said, "you know we can hang for the whole day right?" Yugi said jumping up and down, "wha?" Yami asked in confustion, "Im going to a duel monsters tourment today too!" Yugi said happily, and Yami laughed, "no way" he said and Yugi told him about how his grandfather was taking him, "thats cool now you can met my parents!" Yami said and asked again if he could come over, "yeah just walk in and come upstairs." Yugi said and spilled some blood on his shirt, "oh and I might be in the shower, so just come up stairs, you should bring your parents then we can go to the tourment together." Yugi said making Yami agree, "see ya when you get here" Yugi said shouting his goodbye in the phone then ending the call.  
Yugi put his water bottle away and went up stairs for yet another shower.

as Yami, Hebia, and Atemu stood at the door of the game shop, Yami reminded his parents that Yugi's grandfather is a calm man and told them if they embaress him, he would never forgive them. Yami opened the door to find Yugi's grandfather running around with cloths and Yugi running after him with just a towel on, "grandpa! give me back my cloths!" Yugi whinned, and his grandfather laughed, "sorry my boy" his grandfather dashed up the stairs and Yugi raced after them. "yeah calm" Atemu said using air qoutes, Hebia laughed. Yami started laughing to.

sorry about eariler I was messing around with him, right now he's drying his hair." Yugi's grandpa said coming down the stairs, Atemu laughed, "thats all right" and introduced Hebia and himself, Yami was rubbing his face when he felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned and saw Yugi, "hey Yami who are those guys talking to my grandpa?" he asked, and Yami sighed, "yeah about that...those guys are my parents" Yami looked up at the celining, "so...their gay? but how? you? huh?" Yugi seemed confused, Yami sighed, "its was a little test to see if a guy can carry a baby like a girl" Yami saw the look on Yugi's face and explained more. "that's so cool, I wonder if I can do that granted I dont want kids until Im older" Yugi seemed to blush at what he said, now Yami was inrested. "what do you mean?" he asked and Yugi went a shade darker, "trust me you dont want to know" he said waving his hands in front of him. -so he is gay I wonder- Yami grabbed one of Yugi's hands and pulled him outside, "Yami!-" Yugi asked stunned. when they were outside Yami asked him, "do you like guys?!" then covered his mouth, Yugi looked sruprised. "well um...I..." Yugi blushed and turned away, "you must think that its weird right?" Yugi asked him, "well my parents are gay" Yami pointed out, "so no I dont think so" and Yugi turned around and ran up to him, planting a soft yet firm kiss on his lips. after the shock Yami started to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around the small body, but careful not to squezz. they broke apart and Yugi's eyes widen, "shit!" he shouted out and leaped from Yami's arms, "Im so sorry!" he told Yami and Yami just smiled and walked up to the little one, wraping him up in a hug. "its okay Yugi I like you too" he whispered and heard the small teen gasp and felt arms wrap around his waist, "really?" Yugi asked and Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead, "yep"

2 months later...  
Yugi raced into the shower, leaving Yami to sleep. they had school today and Yugi didnt want to be late. -damnit! we have that dance tonight to- Yugi thought as he turned on the water. a few weeks before hand, Tea asked Yami to the dance and Yami agreed because if people knew that he and Yami were dating they'd be outcasts. and Yugi made sure that they wouldnt be cought even though two others knew. Seto and Joey, both were dating and found out by seeing Yami and him kiss behind the school. because of the friendship between him and Seto they made a deal that no one would say a word about it they all agreed. -I hope Yami has fun tonight Im staying home- Yugi thought stepping in the shower.

after getting out, Yugi was in the middle of drying his hair and walked out to see a topless Yami, "Yami! get a shirt on!" Yugi blushed and shouted, "but its fun seeing you blush little one" Yami always called Yugi, 'little one' "and!" Yugi pointed out, Yami sighed. "you know next time you try and bite my Im biting you back" Yami said planting a quick kiss on Yugi's lips, "its not my falt! you smell really good after a while" Yugi grinned showing his fangs and Yami kissed each one, "yes but I try not to" Yami said tipping Yugi's head up just a little bit, "you baka" Yugi mummered and closed his eyes, the two shared a kiss and broke apart.

as the school bell rang out to signal class was starting Tea was telling Yami what to wear, "Yami! are you even listening?!" she called out to him, but Yugi knew that his Yami was staring at him. -why stare? just tell Tea that you understand?- Yugi thought and looked outside, the sky was clear and he could faintly hear birds, but one thing that cought him off graud was the black smoke coming somewhere near his house, -maybe someone else grandpa is really careful- Yugi sighed and then felt a tug on his slevee, "Yugi Mutou someone is outside for you." his teacher said and Yugi went to the door, then closed it behind him. "Yugi Mutou" the man in black said, Yugi nodded, "yeah thats me, whta going on?" he asked the man, "Im sorry to say but your grandfather died." at that point Yami had came out of the classroom, Yugi started shaking, "N-n-no! he couldnt have!" Yugi protested and the man sighed, "if you saw outside that smoke was from a fire from your house, but the problem is the fire started outside, not in." the man said, and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, who burried his face in Yami's chest. "your grandfather wrote in his will a few weeks ago saying if anything would happen to him, you wuld be living with Yami Senenn which Im geussing-" he stopped and stared at Yami who nodded. "so if you would be kind enough to say that yes I came and talked to you and yes you understand what is happening, please tell your office and your teachers that you and Yami have the rest of the day off to pack and move over to his house." he said and then finished off with, "and again Im sorry you lost your last relative, and please tell me if you have any problems, just call me on this card." he hand Yugi a small card with a phone number and left. "Im so sorry Yugi" Yami choked out, and Yugi burried his face into Yami's chest, "Im a little gald we have the rest of the day off, because Im going to need sometime to cry" Yugi said and his fangs came out.

that same afternoon, the firefighters said everything upstairs was untouched and in was safe to go up there, Yami had to do all the talking because Yugi's fangs wouldnt go away. Yami felt sad for his little one and tried his best to comfrot him. -I want to help but sadly I cant- Yami thought as he watched Yugi pack his cloths, shoes, toleties, and his games. Yugi cried out when he saw the puzzle his grandfather gave him and whimpered softly into Yami's chest, but no tears would fall. but Yugi's fangs would sometimes pop out just a little bit, and Yami would kiss them away. -he means so much to me it hurts to see him like this- Yami thought as he packed Yugi's bedding.

after the packing was done, the two placed everything in Atemu's car (who got called out of work to help, because his boss said so) and drove over to Yami's house (which in the past month felt like a second home to Yugi). Atemu and Yami had a small talk about were Yugi would sleep, Yami stopped talkig when he felt Yugi's head on his shoulder. as he looked Yugi's eyes were red, and closed. -poor Aibou, must have been tired this whole time- then Atemu said something to get his adtion.

DSSK- hahaha! now chapter four is done!  
DSSA- brittany if you keep using different names your readers are going to get confused  
Shade- yeah I remember when you used Yami's name for your DSI, and he got mad  
Yami- still not funny...*anime sweatdrop*  
DSSK- and your point is?  
DSSA- keep to DH your readers will know its you and not someone else  
DSSK- well you said to start using this name and Im just going to switch back and forth from it and DH, sometimes maybe Brittany if I want  
Yugi- *face palm*  
DSSK- to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

DH- my Ra! I didnt think Yugi would pass out in Atemu's car on the way to Yami's house!

Shade- well I think the story is good so far Aibou

DSSA- yeah were did you come up with this story?

DH- it just popped in my head...*anime sweatdrop*

Shade- really...? just like in the last one Brian was batman?

DSSA- hey I like the DSSA thing way better than my real name

DH- yeah yet we dont even say my name, Shade knows what happened last time

Shade- yeah Yami said her name and she just flipped

Yami- was not my falt! Im still hurting from the last time

Yugi- she got you good

DH- *sticks out tongue*

DSSA- well we should get back to the story

DH- your right

Shade- well onward!

* * *

Yugi spent the next few hours unpacking with Hebia, and the two chatted breifly. "so Yugi how did you like your room? now that its all unpacked?" Hebia asked and squeaked in surprise as Yugi hugged him, "sorry its just that Yami isnt back yet, and I needed a hug" Yugi mummbled and Hebia hugged back, "its all right I was the same way when I lost my last family member, it was my mom. I cried every night and stayed away from everyone at school, until Atemu came. he told me that no matter what he'd be there for me and I soon was married and had a child, I love my life now and now I have one more to care for" and Hebia kissed Yugi's forehead, (like he does for Yami when he's upset), "oh and dont worry Yami is always gentle when it comes to these subjects, so just tell him or me whats up, sometimes even go to Atemu" Hebia said to Yugi who nodded. -I do love Yami and maybe I'll sleep in his bedroom tonight I need the compony- Yugi thought and heard the front door open, Hebia sprinted towards the sound and Yugi was left running behind him.

"Yami!" Yugi called out leaping into his lover's arms, "I missed you" Yami whispered in his ear, and Yugi smiled softly, then nuzzled into Yami's neck, just laying his head there. "I missed you too, whats for dinner?" Yugi asked as Yami spun him around in his arms, "we're having grilled chicken with carrot and peas, plus sweet and sour sauce." Yami said tighting his grip around Yugi, who closed his eyes. loving the way he was so close to Yami, "so you still going to the dance at 10 tonight?" Yugi asked and Yami groaned, "I have to, but I will make an excused to ge away so I dont have to leave you for to long, plus Im sure Seto and Joey will help me out, I told them what was happening and they said they would help in anyway they could to get me away from Tea" Yami said sighing. Yugi breathed in Yami's scent, and then letting go, "Im going to help Hebia make dinner you go do something until we call you and Atemu for dinner" Yugi said and hugged Yami again and walked into the kitchen, "hey Hebia Im here to help" Yugi said to Hebia in which he was cutting veggies, "oh good please debone the chicken then dip them in that oil there and set them on the grill, please and thank you!" Hebia said and Yugi did as he was told.

after everyone ate, Yugi and Yami went upstairs to Yami's room to pick out a outfit. "you amaze me, were did all this black come from!" Yugi asked digging through Yami's closet, "yeah all of that is what I wear after school and on the weekends" Yami said looking through his dresser for something, Yugi laughed, "or to impress someone" and Yami growled playfully. "hey Im going to tell your parents about ya know" Yugi showed Yami his fangs. "you sure?" Yami asked, and Yugi nodded, "how else am I going to get blood Yami? I dont like drinking from humans, or animals, plus my water bottles will last at least two more weeks" Yugi pointed outand Yami nodded, "yeah you have a point there. well go and tell them, I'll try and find an out fit" Yugi nodded and left the room.

"hey Hebia, Atemu I have some thing to tell you" Yugi said taking a deep breath. "sure what is it?" Hebia asked and Yugi sallowed, opening his mouth so his fangs could be shown. "are thoses fake?" Atemu asked walking up to Yugi, "no their real" Yugi took Atemu's finger and pressed it against his left fang, the skin broke and Hebia gasped, "does Yami know? did your grandpa know?" and Yugi nodded, "yeah and now you know, so please dont tell any one!" Yugi begged and the adults nodded, "do you needed blood?" Atemu asked Yugi nodded, "I only have four water bottles left and that can last me about two weeks." Yugi said and hugged them both. "dont worry Yugi we will make sure you have blood and are well care for here" Hebia said hugging back.

"Yami your going to be late!" Yugi called from the front door, as his sweet boyfriend took his time. "but I still dont want to leave you here alone, just because my dads are out doesnt mean I have to leave" Yami complained and Yugi sighed, "no Im going to bed and you go have fun 'kay" Yugi hugged his lover and Yami hugged back, kissing Yugi's forehead, Yami went out the front door.

DH- chapter five done!  
DSSA- chapter 6 on the way  
Shade- how many are there?  
DH- until I run out of ideas for the story  
Shade- until you run out of ideas?  
DH- yep


	6. Chapter 6

DH- well here's chapter 6 Im so sorry is late, Im busy with school and my other stories!

Shade- and me too!

DH- and yes you too

DSSA- and what about me?

DH- you should be calling me daily idiot

DSSA- hey I may be your older brother but I still have feelings!

DH- what feelings?

Shade- she has a point

DSSA- whos side are you on!

DH- his Aibou's

Shade- yep

DSSA- dang!

DH- well on with the story!

_

Yugi was laying down on the couch fast asleep when Yami came home. -poor thing must have been wiped out!- he thought picking up his beloved and carring him to Yami's room, -Im not sleeping alone tonight!- Yami thought smiling and Yugi nuzzled his chest. after tucking the smaller in Yami dressed for bed. "Yami?" Yugi mummbled as Yami was just going to button his shirt up, "go back to sleep Yugi" he said and the younger reached out for him, Yami's shirt long forgoten. "I want you closer" Yugi said as Yami lowered himself on the bed, "Yugi?" Yami asked and Yugi curled up next to him. sighing the older slid his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled the smaller even closer so Yugi's small head was resting on Yami's chest. "good night Yugi, my Koi" Yami whispered sliding into the darkness.

_

Yugi woke up to a bright sunny light outside, he tried getting up to close the curtins but some thing was holding him down, Yami's arm was snaked around his waist and Yugi gently moved it. after closing the curtins Yugi sighed and went to his room for cloths, he needed a shower.  
"Yugi?" he heard Yami ask and Yugi set his cloths in the bathroom, "taking a shower!" Yugi called to his lover, who muttered some thing of 'Im next in' or 'okay but Im next' Yugi shrugged his small pale shoulders and walked into the bathroom locking the door. he let the water run for a minute and then turned it into a shower, Yugi undressed and stepped into the luke warm water. -man this feels good- Yugi thought washing his body and then his gravity defining hair. no matter what Yugi did he couldnt get his hair to lay flat down, even with water! it just stayed spiky. Yugi got out and dryed hismself off with his violet towel. after he was dressed and drying his hair.  
Yugi walked out of the bathroom only to be tackled to the floor. "YUGI!" a nice britsh voice said, Yugi pushed the body off and looked at his old friend, "Royu? what are you doing here? there's school today" Yugi said and Royu looked at him. "dude I came because I heard what happen, and Bakura is here too" Royu said and Yugi nodded, "thats a nice thought" Yugi muttered out and Royu laughed, you see Yugi also knows about Royu and Bakura, Seto and Joey, and Marik and Malik. and they all knew about him and Yami. "lets get food before Yami heads into the shower" Yugi said helpping his friend up. "Bakura what would you like for breakfast?" Hebis asked as Yugi and Royu walked into the dinning hall, "Im good with toast and eggs" he said and Royu sat down next to him. Yugi moved over towards Yami and whispered, "I have to eat up stairs" and Yami nodded, "I understand that but how can we get the food up there?" Yami asked and Yugi giggled, "I might not have super powers but Im still pretty fast" and Yami laughed softly, "you surprise me every day" he said nuzzling Yugi's nose with his, Yugi laughed and Hebia smiled from behind the counter, but squeaked as his husbin wapped his arms around his waist, "their good for each other" Atem mummbled and Hebia smiled, "their just like us" he said and Atem looked at him like he was crazy, "if their anything like us, we know Yugi and Yami will have sex sooner or later" and then layed his head in the crook of Hebia's neck.

And if parents know best then they would have knowed that they were right.

DH- hey guys Im so so sorry that its been so long! I do have school like most teenagers but Im in the middle of writting my other stories to! but I must say this is the most popular one. Please review! and to make sure you guys dont feel left out I do read your stories and your favorites and I must say all you write so good!


	7. Chapter 7

DH- hey... Shade- bored yet again my Aibou? DH- yep DSSA- gezz she's been like this forever now what did you do to her? Shade- Nothing! DH- he didnt do anything Im just bored I have a long weekend ahead of me DSSA- trimaster ended? DH- good brother of mine Shade- thats why your so bored! DH- wow it took you that long? Shade- hey +DSSA holding back lauhgter+ DH- Brian... DSSA- hey I didnt do anything! DH- baseball bat DSSA- oh god no Shade- +holds up three figures+ Three, Two One DH- +holding baseball bat in hand+ HERES JOHNNY! +DSSA runs while DH chases+ Shade- well then lets get this chapter on the road shall we? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rain poured down as two highschool students dashed towards Domino High. [Ugh more rain] Yugi thought as he and Yami dashed into the highschool only to hit a blast of heat. "that feels so good!" Yami said as Yugi groan, "Its too hot now!" he looked at Yami then down the hall. "Have to get to class be were late" and the two dashed down the hall. After what felt like forever Yugi and Yami along with Royu, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto and Joey went back to the house. Everyone was fine ya know chilling out and cuddling, Until Yugi got up, "Yugi?" Yami asked and Yugi shook is head. "Im fine just need freash air" he said and walked outside. Yugi sat down as a shadow came up, "Yugi?" someone said and Yugi's head popped up. Yugi's eyes widen as the figure waved. [Duke!] Yugi thought and then called out, "Hi Duke how have you been?" he asked and Duke smiled, "Great, and even better" Duke said and hugged Yugi, "So ive been meaniing to ask you this and I wanted to know are you still single?" Duke asked rubbing the back of his neck looking embaress and before Yugi could say anything Yami said, "No in fact" and he walked up behind Yugi snaking an arm around his waist. Duke seemed surprised, "You guys are dating?" he looked at Yugi then to Yami, "Yeah it happened a few months ago" Yugi said lacing his figures with Yami's and looked at Duke who wore a face of pure shock. "Sorry should have told you sooner but I didnt have the time to ya know" Yugi said and Duke rubbed his arm. "I shouldve have know you would do that I mean you are Yugi after all" he said and Yugi smiled, "Yami Im going inside, play nice with Duke please" Yugi said and kissed Yami's cheek before he walked back inside. Yami stood his ground and stared at Duke who did the same, "You dont know Yugi like I do" Duke hissed his lime green eyes grazed over Yami's body and then looked back at him. "I know him better then any one here and you should know Yugi has a secert that he cant tell any one" Duke said and Yami looked at him like he was dumbfounded, "Really? you think I didnt my aibou was a vampire?" Yami questioned and Duke's eyes went wide, "So you know about that but do you know what happens when you mess with a vampire to much he or she can mark you as theirs?" Yami looked at him, "No I didnt" he said calmly and Duke ripped down the collar of his shirt, two tiny marks on his collar bone showed, "Yugi marked me as his mate for life so why dont you do me and him a favor and break up with him so he can be with me" Duke said and spat out the last part, Yami turnned away, "Sorry but not going to happen" he said and walked into the house. {fine Yami if you want to play it that way, lets play} Duke thought as he went home. Yugi sat calmly on the couch as Yami came up the stairs. Yugi watched as his lover sat down in the arm chair and looked at him, Yugi paused and then got up and walked over. "Yami?" he asked and stared into Yami's eyes, an arm moved its self around hs waist and drag Yugi on top of Yami's lap. "Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami moved so he can nuzzle Yugi's hair and hug him closer, almost like cuddling. "Nothings wrong by the way" Yami said after a few minutes of just relaxing. Yugi sighed with relief, "Thats good right?" Yugi said and curled himself around Yami. Yami nodded and Yugi nuzzled under Yami's chin, it was the warmest spot on Yami's body and Yugi loved it too. [Blood lust good? check!] Yugi listed off in his head as he smelled Yami's blood and felt his heartbeat time with his. "Yugi?" Yami and Royu asked as Yugi doused off, "I live!" Yugi mummbled and Royu giggled, Yami chuckled, "Alright Mister 'I live!' what would you like to eat?" Bakura asked from the other side of the room, Yugi looked at him. "Whatever's good" he told them and they all stared. Yugi looked around, "What?" he asked and Bakura, Royu, Marik, Malik, Joey, and Yami all stared at him like he was crazyer the Malik with a key board. "Anything?" Royu asked and Yugi understood what they meant (Yami's not the only one who knows Yugi's a vamp!), "You guys know by now I dont drink B, AB, and A type, so anything" Yugi said and they sighed, "Should have know" Royu muttered at Bakura who only looked like he got slapped. "Hurtful!" Bakura whinned placing a hand over his heart in mock pain, Royu playfully hit him on the arm, "Be quite you" he said and Yugi smiled. [I love my friends] was the only thought in Yugi's mind right now as he watched Royu and Marik fight over a camera Marik found. (Rule #1- Dont ever let Marik, or Malik have a camera ever!), then Yugi looked over at Bakura chasing Malik for taking picuters of everyone. [But I love Yami the most] He thought looking at his sleeping boyfriend. _ DH- hahhaahahahaha chapter 7 is done! damn school's a bitch! Shade- thats a nice thought seeing since you only get to see your friends there DSSA- and you see me over FB when we video chat DH- yeah but I meant was school is a bitch for ya know all the assignments and studying for finals and it being the last Trimester of the year. Shade- well I guess its hard DH- your lucky you dont go to school! DSSA- yeah! Im in 12th grade and school is a pain! DH- see! Shade- well not my fault DH- so your fault and Bakura's, Royu's, Yami's, Yugi's, Atem's, Jou's, Marik's, Malik's, Seth's, Seto's (Everyone but Shade, DH, and DSSA) 'HEY!' DH- not my fault DSSA- same here Shade- Im not here you dont see me Yugi- Please review and btw DH doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh! 


	8. Chapter 8

DH- HELLO its a small world after all huh?

Shade- i geuss

DSSA- hahahahaha

DH- whats up with him?

Shade- i dunno

DSSA- im happy what do you think!

DH- sorry

Shade- same here

DSSA- you better be

*DH growls*

DSSA- okay okay i'll back off!

Shade- you better

DH- im done here time to start chapter 8 of what ever im writting!

A good two days later, Duke came over too Yami's house and was greeted by Atem. "Greetings sir, I was wondering if I can see Yugi Mutou?" he asked and Atem glowered at him, "Whats the reason for?" he asked staring at Duke. Duke looked like he was ready to run, "I wanted to vist with him breifly for a minute" Duke shivered as Atem rose an eyebrow, "Fine then I'll get Yugi" Atem said and closed the door. About a minute later the door opened to show a barely awake Yugi who was hugging something that looked like an arm, "Yes Duke? you wanted something?" Yugi mummbled and tugged on the object that was trying to run. Duke looked madly confused and Yugi opened the door more to show Yami who was top less. "Oh yes I was thinking you and I can hang out later today, to ya know catch up?" Duke asked looking at the ground, "Sure I see no problem with that" Yugi said then shut the door again.

"You didnt have to shut the door in his face" Yami said laying back down on the bed, Yugi crawled over him and curled into a ball, "Im tired" he said and Yami curled around Yugi, "I know" he whispered and both fell asleep.

Duke and Yugi sat in front one other in a small cafe. Yugi who was listening to Duke go on and on about the old days of them being together, Yugi's mind drifted to thinking about Yami. "YUGI!" Duke shouted bring Yugi out of his fansties, "Uh?" he asked and Duke looked at him dead in the eye, "I was wondering if you wanted to dump that Yami guy for me, and we can get back together" Duke finished and Yugi glared at him which made Duke sallowed hard, "First things first, One that Yami guy happens to love me for me, Two I wouldnt even dream of letting him go, and Three you and I are done" Yugi said standing up and slaming his hands on the cafe table, Duke jumped up, "Im sorry!" he said and darted. Yugi sighed and nodded towards his friends too come out, Royu and Marik walked into view. "Dang Yugi!" Royu said and wrapped an arm around the shorter of the three, Yugi patted his arms, and Marik hugged him. "Right now I just want Yami" Yugi whinned and both Royu and Marik understood why.

"Yami?!" Yugi asked as he entered a dark house, Yugi was shaking a bit. He never really liked the house being dark like this. Before Yugi understood what was happening, a sharp pain hit Yugi's side causing him to fall, then another sharper pain hit his arm, Yugi screamed, "If Duke cant have you no one can!" the person side, Yugi screamed again as the pain grew sharper and harder. Then Yugi heard a car door, and the only one who drives was Atem, "ATEM!" Yugi screamed out and the front door was kicked down, the person who was beating yugi fled from sight and out of the house. Yugi felt like sleeping right then and there, "Yugi listen to me" Atem said rubbing Yugi's cheek to get his son's boyfriend to look at him, "Atem its hurts to keep my eyes open" Yugi whinned and Atem mummered softly that he had to stay awake for Yami and Hebia, "Atem what about you?" Yugi asked as Atem picked Yugi up and carried him to the door, "Im here, Hebia and Yami arent so you dont need to worry about staying awake for me" he said and Yugi hugged Atem's neck. As Yugi layed in the back, he tried his hardest to stay awake. "Yugi were here, come on let me carry you in" Atem said picking Yugi up gently.

"WHAT!" Atem winced as Hebia's voice rose to the ear spitting level, "Yugi's in the hospital resting" Atem repeated that was twice already. "I know that but why? and how is Yami?!" Hebia asked/screamed into the phone, Atem sighed, "I dont know about Yami but Yugi was dosed twice with trazodone, he's finalily asleep" Atem explained throught the cell and he heard Hebia almost cry out, "Honey calm down, we're not going to lose him okay, but you need to listen to me carefully" Atem said and he could see Hebia nod, "Now you need to tell Yami what happened and bring him here" he started and he heard Yuig mummer out Yami again, then Hebia, lastly Atem's name. Atem smiled and told Hebia the rest before hanging up.

DH- Im sorry Yugi! *sobs*

Shade- Aibou its just for this chapter and the next two!

DH- but I feel bad!

DSSA- I'll get the pie's

*DH sobbing on Shade's chest*

Yugi- calm down!

Yami- oh my card games!

DH- *stops sobbing* what?

DSSA- idk

DH- anyway review!


	9. Chapter 9

_DH- hahaha sometimes people crack me up _

_Shade- really they just found out Yugi's in the hospital and you laughing? _

_DH- you must have forgotten Im insane _

_Shade- I did forget that _

_DSSA- I must say its kept readers on their toes wondering about Yugi _

_Yami- *drooling a bit*good story _

_DH- ha see, and this chapter go's out to WwLOLwW_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Yugi didnt like the beeping sound coming from his right, now that Yugi thought about it his whole right side hurt with the worst pain ever, but ut was dulling. Yugi blinked open his purple gem-like eyes too a white/blue room. Yugi's small throat was dry and Yugi couldnt speak. So to past time Yugi looked to his left and saw Hebia and Atem curled tightly around each other, Atem shifted making Hebia stir but only to nuzzle under Atem's chin and fall asleep again. Yugi smiled and tried to move to his right, a sharp pain shot up and that was enough to make Yugi squeaked softly and painfully.

Yami who happens to be a very light sleeper woke to his little one hissing and spatting softly at himself, which after the events from two whole nights ago was enough to make Yami smile and walk towards the left side of the bed. Yugi blinked as Yami's crimson eyes stared at his, "Morning little one, how are you?" Yami asked and Yugi rose an eye brow,

"I cant move to the right Yami" he whinned to the older and Yami chuckled softly, "Thats because your whole right side and your left foot is wrapped up" Yami told him and Yugi whimpered a bit and Yami saw this a took a seat on the bed, "Hey now, your the strong one of us two you cant cry now me Aibou" Yami said wrapping an arm around Yugi's left shoulder watching out for his right,

Yugi nuzzled Yami's chest lightly before pulling away, "Aibou?" he asked the now smiling Yami, "Corny I know but I have a liking towards the word now" an Yugi made a small giggle and layed down more into the bed.

"Yami how long have I been here?" Yugi asked and Yami rubbed the back of his head, "Two days" and Yugi sighed, "How much longer?" he asked pushing his luck, "Until they know your awake then we have to get your pain meds, by the way someone told me you like to call people when your on them" Yami said and Yugi nodded slowly, "Yeah its like I get high or something like that, and I start calling people and saying dude alot (DH- got that from my friend who likes to say dude alot)" and Yami chuckled a little more,

"Thats funny and who do you call?" he asked and Yugi mummered, "Seto, Bakura, Malik, sometimes even Joey if Im high enough" and at that point Yami was laughing a little too hard.

"Yami why are you laughing?" Atem asked waking up, "Yugi-Calls-Seto-Bakura-Malik-And-Joey-When-High!" Yami said between laughs and Atem looked at Yugi who was smiling at him, "Go back to sleep Atem" Hebia mummbled and Yami laughed harder that his side started aching, Atem groaned and got up from Hebia's warm arms to drag his laughing son out of the room. Leaving Hebia to curl up next to Yugi, "Sorry I never liked sleeping alone" Hebia said as Yugi curled against him, "Im cool with it" he told the other and Hebia nodded off to sleep again leaving Yugi to sleep to. _Few more hours or days to go_

* * *

_DH- sorry its short and I promise that I'll update every other day when I have more time!  
_

_Shade- Please dont get mad at her!_

_DSSA & Yami- please cause then she gets mad at us!_

_DH- But please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_DH- *kisses hands* I love you and you and you, but I love Shade the most_

_Shade- wow...one hour of sleep and had everyone scared this morning_

_DH- you just jelly_

_Shade- scared is the word here_

_DH- Im just happy my readers are finally reviewing so I know who to thank_

_DSSA- Still tired right?_

_DH- yep_

_Yami- your going to come after us with a baseball bat are you?_

_DH- no I have to write then go to sleep for school tomorrow_

_Shade & Yami & DSSA - story time!_

* * *

Yugi was to the point were he wanted to kill every thing and every one. After Yami's laughing fit last night, Hebia cuddled with Yugi until they both fell asleep, long after that everyone rushed in like a pack of animals, shouting out their worries ans such Yugi couldnt handle some much.

"Poor Yugi" Yami said stroking the youngers hair and Yugi glared at the wall, "There were to many people in here today and Ra it was f*cking noisy!" Yugi complained and Yami gave a small chuckle, "You sound like mom, and thats not a good thing" Yami said kissing the top of Yugi's head and Yugi sighed in defeat, "Im getting thirsty" with another sigh Yugi layed down softly on Yami's left arm, Yami didnt mind one bit.

"Yugi its only going to get worst when you get older" Atem said walking in the room, Hebia chasing after him on his heels, "Their worried" Hebia said wrapping an arm over Yami to hug Yugi. "I know but some people came who I didnt like" Yugi said and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down, "Oh no your not" Atem said and then told Yugi to list the people who he didnt like, as Yugi startd this list Yami grew worried for his little lover, [maybe I can track those people down and talk to them] Yami thought

"Yami Im a vampire I can read your mind" Yugi warned softly and Yami turnned around, "Show me Aibou!" Yami said and Yugi sighed, "Your thinkiing about Im lying that I cant read minds" Yugi said and Yami blushed, Maybe there was a bit more to Yugi then Yami thought but that would have to wait, Both him and his parents wanted to know who had hurt Yugi and Why, Yugi reading all of there minds told them what the guy said, "He said, 'if Duke cant have you no one can' and thats when Atem came to save me" Yugi groaned loudly as Tea walked in carrying a large teddy bear, "Yugi Im sorry that you got hurt and I think you had a bad start" she said setting the bear down, "Yugi Mutou Im sorry for teasing you, threating you, and I wish that you forgive me" Tea bowed and Yugi nodded,

"Tea I forgive you but dont trust you, you have to earn it" Yugi said and Tea nodded in understanding, "Thank you Yugi and get well soon!" she said before making her way out the Hospital room.

"I just wish we would know who that guy was" Yugi sighed and Yam ilayed next to him, "Dont worry they find him" Yami said into Yugi's hair, "Thanks Yami, Atem, and Hebia I love you guys" yugi said earning him a hug from everyone.

Little did they know Duke just was so happily listening, Tea walked into his room and sat on the bed, "Happy Duke?" she asked in a sicking ton and Duke looked at her, "I have to fix your voice box sound system again, but the teddy bear is in place so yes Im more then happy right now ThankS for your help" he said and Tea just shrugged her shoulders, "Im here for payment and pleasure of getting Yugi back for calling me Physico" and Duke smiled softly. {Poor Poor Yugi What Have You Gotten In To?} Duke thought.

* * *

DH- Everybody! I must Tell you this! I need Ideas for the next chapter and I will be posting a new story tonight I have to chapters on it so far, I will write more of this story if you like/review it telling your thoughts!

Shade- and by the way you guys DH hasnt had sleep in the past three days so its abit stressing for her to write but we promise over the next too days, So thats Friday we will have chapter 11 done!

DH- review! Please! SUGAR! btw the new story id called My Koi!


	11. Chapter 11

DH- hi sorry Im updating today!

Shade- took you 5 hours you dumbass!

DH- *tenses* BITCH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST GOD DAMN CALL ME!

Shade- *backs up* now now dont get the baseball bat

DH- *holds it up* now now you wouldnt want that would you?

Yami- calm down!

DH- NEVER!

*Yami hooks DH by the waist*

DH- let me go!

Shade- as she cools down lets start this sory chapter thingy

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Yugi sat up panting hard. Another nightmare?! Yugi looked at a sleeping Yami who snored lightly, Yugi smirked, Lightly? no no Yami snored like the thunder outside, which scares Yugi alot.

"Yami if you dont stop touching me there I'll bite you" Yugi whispered in Yami's ear, "No Yugi dont!" Yami cried out sitting up, panting hardered then Yugi was earlier. Yugi started laughing so hard that he fell off the bed and was rolling around on the floor.

"Your face was priceless! I cant believe you fell for that!" Yugi said between his laughs, Yami glared at him half heartedly, "Well...You cant blame me for getting scared I've never had fangs in my neck!" Yami looked at Yugi who was trying his hardest to not laugh.

Yugi sat up and grabbed his clothes which surprised Yami, "Huh? Yugi where are you going?" he asked and Yugi smiled at him, "A shower" he answered.

* * *

'Yami we're going to be late!" Yugi whinned as Yami pinned Seto to the ground, earlier the two wanted to see who could pin the other first, Yami had quickly pinned Seto and was now helping him up. "Sorry Mom!" they both called out and dashed towards Yugi with the cheeseist girns they had, "You better be!" Yugi huffed and walked away

"Whats his problem?" Seto asked and Yami shrugged, He had no idea what was wrong with his Lover and didnt plan on finding out, "Oh there's Joey!" Yugi cried out racing towards Joey and Tristan, Tea was a few feet away chatting softly with Duke who eyed Yami and glared, Yami smirked and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"Sorry about earlier" Yugi mummbled softly to Yami who seemed surprised at his little one, "Your fine Aibou" Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck, "Now tell me whats really goign on?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded, "At home okay?" he said and Yami nodded. Knowing Yugi it was going to be huge in this case.

"Yami ten bucks he tells you he has a brother!" Seto and Joey called out in homeroom, "12 bucks he tells you that your getting you hair done!" Bakura said Yami growled, "No one but No one touchs the hair!" Yami hissed out and Malik chuckled, "Damn Pharaoh like your hair too much?" he asked and Yami gave him a glare, "I love my hair!" he said and Yugi walked n, "Yami Im not going to jealous that you love your hair but thats not what I was going to tell you!" Yami sent a smile towards Yugi and chuckled, "I know" he said and Yugi laughed.

DH- *wails* Im so sorry!

Shade- calm down Im sure that their not upset well maybe a few...

DH- *wails louder* Im Sorry!

DSSA- why is she crying?!

Shade- she hasnt updated for a week

DH- *wails harder and louder*

DSSA- hey at least you guys get to see me this week and I can help with the story

DH- *stops wailing* really?

DSSA- yep!

Yami- *face palms*

Yugi- I feel you there Yami

Joey- anyway

DH- *jumps* your heere?!

Joey- yeah with Seto, Seth, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Royu.

DSSA- my god!

Bakura- Hi! wh e are here for the new story!

Shade- *galres* another new one?

DH- two new ones

Shade- really...

DH- yeah I thought you knew

DSSA- guess not

Shade- *growles*

DH- anyway if you want to know my two newist storys review and I'll tell Ya' tomorrow night!

Everyone- REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
